Future Paths
by Joking611
Summary: Part of Andromeda Futures (Along with Hope for the Future) Cora retreats to where she's most comfortable, Sarissa finds her there.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Cora retreats to where she's most comfortable, Sarissa finds her there.

**Reference:**

Part of Andromeda Futures (Along with Hope for the Future)

* * *

Cora looked up, startled, a book in one hand and a spoonful of soup in the other.

"What?" She regrouped. "No. Yes. That is, I-"

"Calm down Lieutenant," interrupted Sarissa Theris in a soothing tone. "I'm just curious. You _do_ stand out, after all."

Cora looked around the mess hall, this being one of those, by custom and convenience, dedicated to asari members of the Initiative. There were perhaps seventy-five individuals present, and she was the only non-asari.

"I guess I am the only human in here."

"I was referring to the coffee," said Sarissa, lightly teasing.

She placed her spoon in her bowl to buy herself time. "This is the only place I can get a decent bowl of soup," she replied, not meeting Sarissa's inquisitive gaze.

"I'm not judging you Lieutenant, but I-"

"Please…" Cora trailed off.

Sarissa gave the human a moment to continue before prompting her. "Please what, Lieutenant?"

"Please don't call me that. Don't call me Lieutenant." She sighed. "This is supposed to be a new start, right? My rank used to be important to me, what it meant. I worked hard for it, but let's be realistic. There's no Alliance here. Rank is meaningless now, really." She looked up, making eye contact for the first time. "Call me Cora, or if you're not comfortable with that… then huntress."

Sarissa cocked her head at Cora's disclosure. "You miss your squadmates in Talein's Daughters, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Cora placed the 'pad containing her book on the table as she turned her eyes upward in a 'Goddess, give me strength look' that Sarissa easily recognized. "I miss _home_. I didn't realize how much until after I'd annoyed everyone on the Tempest with stories about my time in asari space. Not only do I miss it, but despite growing up on ships, and my time in the Alliance, home to me is… Thessia." She shook her head. "What does it say about me? That I'm more comfortable being considered 'that weird human maiden' than I am an officer in the Alliance?"

"I believe that it means you've found your place in the universe, and that you are lucky enough to recognize that fact." Sarissa indicated the room around them. "You've been coming here for weeks now."

Cora nodded.

"Yet, you always keep to yourself. You are with us, but you do not join us." She waited for a reply before continuing. "Asari are a communal species, as you well know." She nodded to the tables around them. "Any number of these groups would welcome you as a dining companion, or perhaps… more."

"You eat alone," countered Cora. "Every day," she added somewhat defiantly.

"But not for long, I think." She continued at Cora's shocked look. "It has not escaped my notice that you have been selecting locations progressively closer to mine." She offered a hint of a smile. "Perhaps I can save us both some time?"

Cora started to rise "I never meant to-"

"What are you reading?" Sarissa interrupted as she reached for Cora's 'pad. The device activated with a touch, reverting to the title page after identifying a new reader. "Light From The Shadows? And in the original Attena? I'm impressed. An excellent choice, Lieu.. Cora."

"I've read it before," murmured Cora. "It was one of the first books Nisira recommended to me."

"And so it reminds you of home. Of Thessia." Sarissa looked up at her, waiting to see what she'd do.

The human inched back into her seat. "It reminds me of you," she confided.

"How so?" Sarissa sounded genuinely curious.

"When we met, aboard the Leusinia."

"Yes?" Sarissa's voice became a monotone.

"I felt betrayed. By your choice."

"And now you regret not informing Elonis of my transgression?"

Cora was impressed that Sarissa managed to not _quite_ sound accusatory.

"I have regrets, yes." She put as much sincerity into her voice as she could. "I regret what happened. You were in a bad situation and I made it worse. I regret questioning you. I wasn't there. I didn't have any right." She looked down into her soup, cooling between them. "I regret that I gave you reason to resent me."

"I don't resent you, Cora. I… admire you."

Cora's head snapped up. "Admire…?"

Sarissa shrugged. "You did more to rescue the Leusinia than I was able to. You kept discipline when the huntresses around you were panicking. No one else could have turned those missiles back." Now it was Sarissa's turn for sincerity. "You saved my people."

"Our people," Cora added emphatically.

"Well yes," Sarissa corrected "We are all-" She cut herself off. "You mean the asari."

Cora remained silent.

"What _happened_ to you out there, Cora?"

"I'm just more comfortable around asari, that's all." She started to rise for the second time. "They understand me."

Sarissa's hand shot out, catching Cora by the wrist, and both of them by surprise. "There's more than that. Tell me."

Cora looked down at her wrist, but didn't pull away. "It's nothing."

Sarissa just waited.

Eventually, Cora sat down.

"Go on," prompted Sarissa.

"I had no right to judge you."

"You said that already."

Cora took a deep breath as she tried to center herself. A huntress never lost control, but she was close, very close. Only a handful of people knew what she was about to say, and all but one of them were human.

"I was like you, you know. A pathfinder's second."

"I know," said Sarissa.

"Unlike you, there was never any chance that I would become pathfinder. I never had to face the choices you did. Dawn was the only option." She chuckled, belying the gravity of the moment. "OK, Scott too, but even Alec knew that Scott was a bit of a goof." She smiled. "Dawn has an _intensity_ to her, you know?"

"The human pathfinder is…" Sarissa hesitated. "Capable," she finished weakly.

"She prefers 'small, but mighty,' just so you know." Cora shook her head. "When we met I thought she was fourteen. Now she's in charge of the whole damn thing."

"A role you covet," Sarissa nodded sagely.

"What? No!. Well, Ok, maybe a little, at the beginning. Besides, even if she weren't so damn nice, it isn't like it was her fault, was it?"

"No," agreed Sarissa. "It is only to be expected that Alec would act to save his daughter, and disregard the side effect of transferring the role of the human pathfinder to an ingenue."

"That's what they told everyone, sure." Cora lowered her voice. "But it wasn't a side effect. It was the goddess dammed plan the whole time."

"Alec always planned for his daughter to become the human pathfinder? I didn't know him well, but I would never have thought him capable of nepotism."

"Oh, his kids hated him too. That wasn't it. It's SAM. The human SAM. Even after Alec completed his work for the initiative, he kept modifying, kept tinkering. One more capability, one more feature. He ended up making SAM dependent on Ryder genetics for full integration."

"But that means, if the Ryder siblings were to die without progeny…"

"Yeah. No human pathfinder. Don't think that isn't causing a few people some stress." She chuckled morbidly. "I guess Alec shouldn't have gotten himself snuffed first mission out. N7s always were cocky."

"Is something being done?"

"Lots of things, but without our resident AI expert, who knows if any will work out. SAM's pretty worried about it though, so I know he's working on it."

"Your SAM is… worried?"

"He's not my SAM," Cora bit back before composing herself, "But yeah he's worried. With Dawn and Peebee joined at the hip, and Scott not exactly the most stable individual, he can see as well as anyone that his options are limited." She looked curiously at Sarissa. "Why do you think it's odd that he'd be worried?"

"I find it difficult to imagine the asari SAM as emotional. She's rather detached about most things."

Cora nodded. "I could see that. Like I said, Alec kept tinkering right up until we launched. He only found out about the genetic compatibility thing when he tried to link me up to one of his experimental versions of SAM. Turned out he'd already gone too far down the road of integrating to the Ryder genome." She sighed. "He was going to work on that once we got here, but he never really found the time," she said sarcastically.

"What is Director Tann's position?"

Cora snorted. "He doesn't know. We're not really advertising it."

Sarissa regarded her companion for a few moments. "But if this, _compatibility_ issue, could be resolved, you would still desire to become the human pathfinder if the opportunity arose?"

Cora threw her head back and laughed, drawing attention from the asari around them. "Never in a million years. First, I'd never want anything to happen to Dawn. Second, I think the only reason that I was upset in the first place, other than being lied to, a lot, is that I saw it as my chance to be integrated with SAM again. His… sibling, was a good friend." Serenity settled over her features. "I'll help out on the team whenever they need. I like to be needed, but with Scott back on his feet, they're one man heavy. It lets me rotate out whenever I want, unless someone else wants leave." She chuckled conspiratorially. "But what's the likelihood of that? You can't pry Kallo, Suvi, or Gil out of the Tempest if you tried. I already mentioned Peebee and Dawn. Dawn likes the science work, but she likes exploring even more. Drack keeps an eye on Dawn, Lexi keeps watch on Drack, and that leaves Vetra trying to keep Scott, Liam, and Jaal from doing something stupid enough that it classifies as an interspecies incident."

"So, if you do not desire to be the next human pathfinder, what are your plans, Cora Harper?" There was an odd formality to the question.

"Find my own path, I suppose. That's why we're here, isn't it?"

"And," Sarissa hesitated. "Is there room for another on this path?"

Cora sat back in surprise. "What did you have in mind?"

"August Bradley has been having issues with Kett staging raids on Prodromos. There haven't been any causalities, but he believes that a show of force might act as a deterrent."

"And with the Tempest exploring Meridian…"

"It seemed an opportunity to be… helpful."

"I can't think of a better first date."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

Cora prepares for... something

* * *

She'd gone back to the barracks, nearly oblivious to those around her. Unsurprisingly, she hadn't passed another human. She didn't remember much actually, but since humans were very much a minority on the Nexus lately, she thought she would have noticed.

But everyone she passed had noticed _she_ was human, and some of those had recognized her. She'd received a few sour looks. Her flippant responses to Sarissa notwithstanding, most people couldn't understand why a member of a pathfinder team wasn't out... pathfinding.

Add to that the fact that Meridian had become the de facto human colony in Andromeda. The other races were swiftly losing patience with humanity's seemingly neverending good fortune. This was despite Dunn, Addison, and others doing everything they could to reassure their fellow settlers that there were plenty of technology and resources to go around. If it weren't for Dawn and her team...

Cora pressed her forehead against her locker door. Kett she could handle, but now she felt more stressed than since she'd left the Milky way. Politics aside, it was her _feelings_ she couldn't get under control. The cool surface was doing nothing to help calm her. She was certain her skin was still flushed, and she could feel her pulse fluttering in her neck.

_'Stupid. Stupid.'_

Thank goodness the barracks were empty. The last thing she needed was an audience to her shame and embarrassment.

_'I can't think of a better first date.'_

What the fuck had she been thinking?

_'Your emotions are out of control, Cora. You're going to get hurt.'_

That was goddess-blessed _Sarissa Theris_ she'd been so easily casual with. She'd _flirted_ there at the end! Even if Sarissa had been lightly reciprocating, She knew it had to have been in the spirit of a matron guiding a maiden. Cora had obviously had her confidence shaken. As a commander, and a matron, Sarissa had apparently taken it upon herself to attempt to assist Cora in regaining her footing. It was the chance of a lifetime, really. Sarissa Theris had taken a personal interest in her, despite what she'd done, and how she'd treated her. It demonstrated what an exceptional individual the asari pathfinder truly was.

And Cora had acted the fool. Thank the goddess Sarissa hadn't seen the passage she'd highlighted in _Light From the Shadows_. "What is most beautiful is often most deadly."

No, Sarissa definitely didn't need to know the regard in which she held her.

And now she'd committed to going to Eos with the same person she'd embarrassed herself in front of so completely. What was happening to her? She should have stayed on Meridian and done her damn job, instead of heading to the Nexus to play some pathetic game of 'please notice me' with the object of her hero worship.

But Sarissa _had_ noticed, and just the memory made her tingle all over.

She straightened up, adjusting her uniform as she did so. _'I am a Daughter of Talein,'_ she reminded herself. The mantra brought her the calm it always did.

She started emptying the contents of her locker into her transit bag. She traveled light, and she'd be charged storage on anything she left behind anyway. Sarissa had been vague about her plans, other than expressing a desire to leave before the end of the day.

The sound of the door opening pulled her from her thoughts.

"Cora!" The call echoed across the empty barracks.

She turned as she rose, recognizing the asari striding resolutely towards her.

"Vederia? What are you doing-"

"I came to check up on you. Pathfinder says you're on the next mission." She answered as she approached.

_'Mission?' _Thought Cora. "Yes, she invited me to Eos. She seemed to think I might be able to help out."

Vederia slowly started walking around Cora, looking her up and down. "Help is good. You're not as fragile as most humans. Hopefully that means you won't slow us down."

Cora bristled. "I know how to shoot, and I know how to duck, if that's what you mean. You've seen what I can do with my biotics."

"Yes, yes. We all know that you can do with your biotics." Vederia pursed her lips as she circled.

"I was trained by asari!"

Vederia paused, calmly meeting Cora's glare. "Right. Talein's Daughters. There are many who wouldn't consider that an object of pride."

"The Daughters are one of the most decorated units in the Republics!"

"As well as one of the most reckless. Not every problem can be solved by shooting at it."

"Tell that to Nisira," muttered Cora under her breath.

"I have. I was at Ailanthus."

"Oh, I bet she took that well."

A smile for that. "She did, actually. That was what, two hundred years ago? I hadn't been a commando for a century yet. She thought I was _funny_."

"There are worse things she can think of someone." Cora kept her responses understated.

"No doubt."

"Is this going to be a problem? I really do just want to help here."

"You tell me, Lieutenant. Is it?"

Cora straightened slightly. "I prefer huntress."

Vederia nodded. "Good. That's what Sarissa said as well, but I wondered if you'd have the quad to tell me yourself."

"I can speak for myself, _plirotís_," answered Cora, addressing Vederia by her role as second to the pathfinder.

"I _am_ _plirotís," _she confirmed. "As are you. Hence my 'problem'. Why are you following my pathfinder? Why not your own? Is there not enough glory to be had with Ryder? Are her enemies too weak for your taste? Her battles not challenging enough?"

"You know that's not the case."

"Yes. I do. So I ask again, why are you here?"

"Ryder doesn't need me. She's got a strong team, and right now Tann and Addison have her focused on Meridian."

"And you prefer to be needed."

"I like to feel useful, yes."

"Sarissa already has a _plirotís. _Do you think I would give up the role so easily?"

"I'm no threat to you Vederia, I don't want your job, and I don't need it to help Sarissa anyway."

"You're already a distraction to Sarissa. The team will find you so as well."

"What? How?" Cora was incredulous.

"It's just us now, Cora. Sarissa and I. We're all that remains of the original pathfinder team. We're all who survived the kett attacks on the Leusinia."

"Sarissa told me."

"Sarissa told you. Because Sarissa talks to you often. She used to spend her time in drills, training for whatever duty might bring. But once we reached the Nexus, she started spending more of her time in Pathfinder Hall, knowing you would come there when the Tempest was docked."

"It's a good place to clear your head. I don't like crowds."

"And now that you spend your time in the asari enclave of the Nexus, she does as well."

"What are you saying?"

"Our team consists almost entirely of fresh recruits, mostly maidens. Babies, really. I doubt there is five hundred years of experience between them."

"And?"

"And Sarissa is a celebrity to them. And lately she's been captivating them with stories of the human huntress. The commando with biotic skills which rival her own. The woman who shot the Valiant, and along with Sarissa herself, held the barrier that saved the Leusinia. She's turned you into a hero. In a few centuries, you'll be a myth."

Cora grinned. "It can't be all that bad."

"It can. It is. I need to be able to maintain discipline in a squad that will be looking at one of the thrise dammed Talein's Daughters for lessons on how to behave in battle. The kind of recklessness they're known for is doing to get my team killed!"

Cora stepped forward, closing what little distance existed between her and the asari. Putting a hand on her shoulder. "I understand your concerns. You don't need to worry about me. First, I'm not trying to take your place. Second, I spent more time in the Alliance than I did with the Daughters. I may consider myself a Daughter, but I understand discipline. Finally, If there is anything I can do to help with this, tell me. Otherwise, I'm not looking to join the asari pathfinder team. I'll fight with you, but I'm just here for Sarissa."

"For Sarissa."

"Yes."

"To _help_ her."

"Yes."

"_Fine_." Vederia hesitated but seemed ready to move on to other things. She looked at the bag by Cora's feet. "No gear?"

Cora stepped back as she shrugged. "Haven't been in action. My armor's in my quarters on the Hyperion, and most of my weapons are on the Tempest. Officially I'm on detached duty, and most of what I've been doing is helping liase between Addison and the Hyperion. Almost entirely desk work, although Ryder has asked me to give Kandros a hand from time to time."

A nod in return. "No gear then," Vederia reiterated as she dismissed Cora's other responsibilities as inconsequential. "Sarissa's not going to want a detour to Meridian, and honestly there's no need. We'll outfit you here. When we're done, head over to the quartermaster on the Leusinia." Vederia activated her omni-tool and tapped out a message. "She'll issue you armor, weapons, whatever you require."

"Leathers?"

"If you desire. We'll have plenty of room. It's just going to be the three of us and the shuttle pilot."

"Oh. Right. Shuttles."

"The Ishara is almost complete. This should be the last time we deploy by shuttle."

"CCouldn't you have named your new pathfinder ship Dilinaga II or something? Calling it Ishara seems like it would be cruel to Sarissa."

"She chose the name herself, 'As a reminder,' she said."

"Of course she did." A tidbit to remember for later. "When do we head out?"

"Sarissa has given instruction that we depart as soon as you're ready."

Cora nodded. "OK. I'll go procure some gear and head to the shuttle bay on the Leusinia."

Vederia turned to leave, Cora watching her go until the barracks door closed behind her.

Cora gave a slow count to ten before sliding her bag over her shoulder.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into. For once, she didn't care.


End file.
